In the world of today people are exposed not only to natural occurring force fields, such as the earth's magnetic field and geopathic fields, out also from electromagnetic fields created by man. That such fields can produce adverse effects in animals life, and especially in people, has been well documented. Indeed, in May of 1989 the Office of Technology Assessment for the Congress of the United States published Biological Effects of Power Frequency Electric and Magnetic Fields. A Pulitzer prize was recently won by Paul Brodeur for his book, The Zapping of America.
The existence of resultant ill effects in animal life can be detected with the use of bioelectric function diagnostic technology such as with Vegatest equipment. This is described in detail in Modern Techniques of Acupuncture. Volume III by Dr. Julian Kenyon and in numerous articles published by the internationally known German practitioner and teacher, Helmut Schimmel, M.D.
Heretofore, little has been done to protect people, and other forms of animal life, from the adverse effects of electromagnetic and geopathic energy except in the immediate vicinity of high power generating power distribution substations and high power transmission lines. The universal attitude has essentially been "out of sight, out of mind" except in such acute situations like that which occurred in the United States Embassy in Moscow, U.S.S.R. several years ago when it was heavily irradiated with microwave energy. Though shielding of equipment, cables and electronic components has long been practiced, little has been done to protect people. In the acute American Embassy situation, which is believed to have produced leukemia and pre-leukemic blood conditions in staff personnel, a sheet of aluminum foil was simply erected on a wall that faced the source of microwave energy. But in ordinary daily life situations, such as those involving sleep and work, little has been done to shield people from energy force fields.